


Touches

by kekneki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AND ALSO SEX, Kagune Usage, M/M, What Is Wrong With ME, hurt/comfort for the kaneks, i need to stop writing smut, i'm so sorry please forgive, like seriously, poor babe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kekneki/pseuds/kekneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hurt/Comfort AU where Hide and Kaneki manage to (somehow) keep a romantic and physical relationship afloat, despite Kaneki's ghoulish nature and his trauma from Yamori (along with being extremely sensitive to physical contact unless he's calm, being triggered by certain things, etc.).</p><p>* * * *</p><p>Kaneki comfort session in which Hide tries to ease Kaneki's mental strain and pain by slowly talking to him and being hesitant on touching him without his permission. I mean, that's vague butyouknow. [[Read the note yeah]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Comfort Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> heyo  
> so this was ORIGINALLY supposed to be one of my NOTORIOUSLY LONG ONE-SHOTS  
> but since this one is still incomplete i have decided to separate it into two parts, or chapters i guess to make more sense  
> the second part will come out at some point so stay tuned  
> wow i'm sorry for the bad characterization  
> i'm sorry for all the fucking smut  
> i'm just  
> ugh  
> i'm a gross perv someone hit me

“Mmmmnnn….”

Kaneki hummed, stomach-side on the bed. His feet hung off, his boots coated in a mixture of dry and damp mud, grass, and blood. His feet were sore from all of the running that was done previously; his rush of fear-driven adrenaline managed to save his ass. His boots were removed one after the other, dropped onto the floor, making a stain in a carpet. Not like that mattered anyways.

His breathing was easy; probably the slowest it’s ever been. His muscles were still tense in some places, but slowly began to loosen. His clothing was ripped, with the exception of the intentional opening in the back for his kagune. His head rested on his arms, and his eyes were closed tightly. The volume of his thoughts kept fluctuating to little murmurs to deafening loudness.

A figure loomed over his relaxing body, and he was aware of his presence. Shaky, ice-cold hands slowly approached Kaneki’s head. The fingers slowly went into the strands and clumps of Kaneki’s white hair, making Kaneki twitch with discomfort. A face lowered down, anxious lips inches from Kaneki’s burning ears.

The lips shushed softly, blowing warm air onto Kaneki. It made him shiver more, but it did actually calm him down a bit. The fingers massaged Kaneki’s scalp, making Kaneki release a low hum from the deep depths of his throat. The taste of blood littered his tongue from earlier. It was a natural taste to him at this point, but that small part of his conscious made it feel a bit weird.

Kaneki’s kagune had been out the entire time, lying limp off the side of the bed. They weren’t for any sort of defensive or offensive tactic for the moment. Instead of being brittle, radiating with unbearable heat; they were soft (squishy, maybe), and had a small hint of warmth to the touch. The tentacles would occasionally twitch with Kaneki’s body, but wouldn’t usually move.

The one looming above Kaneki, running his fingers through Kaneki’s hair, trying to whisper comforting words into ears that were on fire, was none other than Hide. Hide wasn’t relaxed about this at all; he was afraid on the inside. Earlier, they were rushing around the dark city streets, trying to head home. Kaneki was desperately hungry, and was on the verge of letting himself fall into that abyss that was a one-way street in his mind. Hide grew desperate, and did something that made him sick to his stomach. He excused himself when the deed was done, letting Kaneki feed in private. They promised to never speak of it.

After that, it was just running. Kaneki was much faster than Hide, but would stop to let him catch up. Even with his hunger fulfilled, echoes of voices and horrible noises filled Kaneki’s head. Even when Hide was on the verge of collapsing, he was desperate to get Kaneki as far from danger as possible. Once they managed to get to Hide’s place, Hide quickly locked the door, lowered the lights, and escorted Kaneki to his bedroom. After some convincing, he got Kaneki to lie down and try to relax. And that brings them to the current set-up.

Both of them were pretty shaken up in their own ways. It definitely wasn’t something to discuss. Hide was definitely the saner of the two at the moment. Kaneki’s kagune would sometimes begin to rise, and then slump back down again. It made Hide a bit nervous not knowing what Kaneki was thinking. He was still placed by Kaneki’s ear, quietly shushing his thoughts (or attempting to). What was more surprising is that this happened more than once; it’s been a thing for quite a while now. Ever since all the trauma Kaneki had gone through, Hide managed to stay by his side as Kaneki’s childhood friend, and something a bit more that developed a month or so ago…

“Hey, do you feel any better?” Hide kept his voice as quiet as possible. He was usually such a loud and energetic guy, it almost seemed unrealistic as to how tender he was being right now to his boyfriend. His lips inched over slowly, enough to place a soft kiss on Kaneki’s earlobe. His ears were still hot to the touch.

“…I-I can still hear it, Hide. You need to speak up…” Kaneki’s lack of hearing was merely an illusion, and wouldn’t be convinced otherwise. Hide sighed quietly, and shook his head.

“No, you can hear me just fine. I promise…” Hide kissed Kaneki’s ear again. “You… wanna take off your mask yet?”

Kaneki shook his head.

“Okay. Take your time.”

Kaneki’s sudden change in personality (at least once Hide spoke to Kaneki while he was calm) was kind of a sharp right on the road of their friendship. It didn’t really affect it in any way, but that drop of darkness that seemed to drip off of some of Kaneki’s words spooked Hide a little bit. Hide could usually read Kaneki like a book, but Kaneki’s sudden shift sort of changed it up. But as time passed by, it got easier for hide to get that grip on Kaneki’s personality back.

Kaneki’s hands went to his ears, a pained groan leaving his lips. Hide’s heart rate began to pick up, but it wasn’t something to become too anxious about; it was a temporary fit that Hide couldn’t stop. He just had to let it pass. Hide’s head lifted back up, and he planted a kiss on the back of Kaneki’s head. 

“I love you, Kaneki.” His words still had that subtle softness to them that only made hem sweeter. A bit of blush even spread on his face in effect.

He felt something warm brush up against his thigh. He looked down, realizing one of the tentacles were moving upward; only at a faster rate than usual. Hide swallowed, trying to keep himself in check; if he crumbled, it would’ve been a waste of time. He kept his eyes on it, and it only lifted higher until it was above Hide’s head. It was just the one; the others remained stationary, hanging off the bed.

It motioned toward Hide, the tip of it slowly feeling Hide’s neck. It didn’t help that Hide’s neck was the most sensitive spot on his body, but he kept his chill. The kagune was… warmer than he thought. The other times he touched it; it was usually cold and hard, only because that was a defensive or offensive tactic, usually. But now that Kaneki was at ease, or in the process of it, it became calm with it.

Kaneki fidgeted underneath Hide, trying to say something. “H-Hey…”

“Hmm?” That caught Hide’s attention. “What’s up?”

“Can I flip over to my back?”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Before Hide could even attempt to move; the instant Kaneki confirmed, Hide was lifted into the air by the collar of his shirt by three other appendages, including the first. Kaneki adjusted, flipping over to his back while managing to keep Hide up in the air, dangling. Then, Kaneki slowly lowered Hide back down on top of him, keeping their eyes locked.

“Hey… I can see your face now…” Hide flashed a soft grin. “You want that mask off yet?”

“I… I think I can do it myself this time.” Kaneki’s tone was unintentionally harsh, but he also seemed unsure of his own state. Hide knew questioning him might discourage it, so he kept quiet. Kaneki’s hands went to his mask, trembling violently. It was the little things that could set him off at this point; through flashbacks, hallucinations, the loud, false voices in his head… this poor boy. Hide tried his best not to talk about any of it. Once or twice something would slip, but Hide basically dedicated his life to an apology.

The mask slowly slid up Kaneki’s face, and was finally removed once it went past his hair. His one eye was still black with the creepy red in the middle. His other eye was its normal, foggy gray. It also expressed his true sadness, while the other stored the fury and hell that was inside of Kaneki’s head. His skin was bruised in some places, but blush rested on his cheeks.

Hide’s grin grew a bit wider. Kaneki was opening up faster than he did the last time. “Can I touch you?”

Kaneki hesitated a bit, and then nodded. His poker face molded into the slightest of smiles, trying to imitate Hide’s brightness to put the other at ease. Even through the fog of Kaneki’s madness at the moment, he could still see that Hide was highly worried all on his own.

Hide’s hand slowly moved, cupping Kaneki’s cheek. Even with his bruised appearance, Kaneki’s skin was quite soft to the touch. His face went a bit redder as Hide touched him, not losing eye contact. One of the tentacles slid over Hide’s shoulder, trying to mimic the action Hide was performing at the moment. Hide chuckled softly, nuzzling it with his cheek.

“…You’re so sweet, Kaneki…” Hide could say that even now. Kaneki was capable of showing affection even now. It wasn’t often, but Hide appreciated it anytime Kaneki made the effort. Another one of the tentacles lifted, twisting around Hide’s opposite arm, and pulsing in his empty, spare hand. Hide slightly squeezing Kaneki’s cheek, making him groan a little. “A-Ah… sorry…” Too soon.

“I-It’s all right. It didn’t hurt.” Kaneki was regaining his usually assertive tone step by step. “Is my kagune bothering you?”

Hide shook his head. “No, actually. It’s… a nice, warm feeling. I like it. It’s soothing.”

Kaneki nodded. His eyes squeezed shut for a few seconds, and then slowly opened back up. Then, his own hand slowly moved, placing itself on Hide’s hand, which was still on Kaneki’s cheek. Kaneki’s hand was like ice compared to Hide’s, but the slight physical contact was enough to relax them both.

“Does your head still hurt?” Hide asked.

“A little bit.” Kaneki replied. “It’s not as b-bad as it was…”

“….I’m so glad.” Even that little reassurance made Hide’s heart skip a beat in excitement. “Can I… touch you more?”

“Go ahead.” Kaneki sounded surprisingly confident. The little session was going much smoother than usual.

Hide’s other hand was released from the tentacle, and brushed the bit of white hair out of Kaneki’s eyes, then was placed on his opposite cheek. Hide’s face leaned down, closer to Kaneki’s. Even though Kaneki’s eyesight was still a bit fogged, it was almost as if Hide was acting like that sunlight for him; that light at the end of the tunnel.

“Can I kiss you?” Hide asked him, his warm breath gently brushing Kaneki’s cheeks. His face got a bit redder.

Kaneki hesitated again, only longer this time. Hide was skeptical; was Kaneki really comfortable with this? After a minute or so, Kaneki slowly nodded. “Yes.” His voice was fuller now. His typical intimidation was oozing its way back into his tone of voice. As much as it made Hide feel a bit awkward sometimes, he was thrilled for the moment.

Hide’s lip’s mildly pressed onto Kaneki’s, which were as cold as his hands. Kaneki timidly kissed back, almost seeming unsure of how to respond. The tentacle that was at first wrapped around Hide’s arm now snaked toward Hide’s lower back, pushing him down onto Kaneki. Hide pulled away, his smile returning. “What is it, Kaneki?”

“I want you closer to me.” Hide was pushed down again, He slid his knees down on the bed; he was completely on top of Kaneki now. Kaneki was pretty strong, so most of Hide’s weight on Kaneki’s body, with his kagune out on top of that, was no big deal. Hide started the kiss again afterwards with Kaneki responding to it faster this time. Kaneki would bite his own lip occasionally, but Hide managed to soothe Kaneki with little nibbles on his lip instead.

The tentacle was moving again; this time, it was trying to push itself up Hide’s shirt. The shirt wasn’t tucked in, so it didn’t take much time. At this point, Hide slowly pushed on Kaneki’s lips with his tongue, trying to request entrance. Kaneki’s response was hesitated, once again, but he slowly opened his mouth for Hide. There was a slight tint of blood on Kaneki’s breath, but it didn’t bother Hide. The tentacle stroked Hide’s back inside of his shirt, making Hide let out an accidental little moan in the kiss. It didn’t startle Kaneki.

“I-It feels good, Kaneki…” Hide said in a little break from the kiss, in reference to the kagune. The one that was stroking his face was now on his neck. Hide let out a little gasp as it touched his neck in one of the most sensitive areas of skin. This encouraged the kiss to get only that much deeper. The one of his back moved to Hide’s chest, sliding up and down his abdomen and eventually placing itself near Hide’s collarbones. “O-Oh god…”

“I can do more if you want me to…” Kaneki offered after managing to take a breather.

“N-No…” Hide stubbornly answered under his breath. “This… This isn’t about me feeling good. I-It’s about you… are you feeling better?”

“Hide, I feel a lot better. That’s only because I got to touch you…”

“Then touch me more.” Hide growled. It was half ‘god damn just touch me all over’ and half ‘I’ll do whatever you want to help you feel better’. A conflict Kaneki could easily solve.

“But… I also want you to touch me.” Kaneki added. That assertive attitude was coming back again.

“I thought you’d never ask…” Hide made no hesitation to dive back into the kiss. It startled Kaneki at first, but he went with the flow in a short time. The appendage in Hide’s shirt, near his collarbones, quickly shifted to just above Hide’s belt. It was able to slip down underneath it without it being removed, also sliding into Hide’s boxers as well. The other still remained on his neck.

Hide paused the kiss, unbuckling his belt, and pulling off his jeans with some assistance, tossing them aside. “Heh, that might help a little bit…”

Kaneki showed a purer smile, and the kiss continued. The tentacle pulsed in Hide’s undergarments, finding its way to Hide’s erecting length. The thinner, top part of the tentacle gently wrapped around the length, stroking it slowly. Soon, wetness could be felt from it moments later. Kagune usually dripped with a form of lubrication when the ghoul in question was aroused. It seemed like even as a half ghoul, it also applied to Kaneki.

A third tentacle wasted no time joining the other, only it went in from behind, pulling down Hide’s boxers to his knees. It was already getting wet, slowly circling Hide’s entrance with the tip. It made Hide shiver, the warmth of the appendages making him moan deeper into the ongoing kiss. When the other began to push in, actually even getting a few inches inside with ease, Hide’s breaths became labored, and he gasped through the kiss.

He managed to pull away. “O-Oh god… Oh y-yes, Kaneki… I didn’t… e-even know you were capable of this…” Hide’s body moved with the tentacles. The one inside of him began to pulse, acting as a sort of stimulation. “H-How… are you feeling?” Even with the overwhelming ecstasy, Hide made Kaneki his first priority.

“Better.” Kaneki answered quietly. “I was kind of iffy about… using the kagune for something like this. I thought it would freak you out.”

“N-No… it feels amazing… O-Oh man…” Hide’s eyes closed, the movements getting faster. “I f-feel like… mmmn… I’ll just explode… a-ahhh… ~“

Kaneki’s hands moved, pulling Hide down. Not for another kiss, but so he could nip on Hide’s neck. “I need to touch you more with myself.” It seemed like a good excuse for Kaneki. His teeth softly nibbled the skin on Hide’s neck, causing the tentacle from before to move for the moment, and sneaking up Hide’s shirt. Kaneki sucked on the skin, leaving little, tiny marks along the skin just above Hide’s collarbones.

“O-Oh no… not that m-much…” Hide sounded overwhelmed. The pre-cum dripped from his cock, but the moving didn’t stop. “K-Kaneki… oh god, you’re s-so good… I feel like I’ll c-cum already…”

“Good.” Kaneki spoke into his neck. “I can just do it again, you know.”

“Oh yeah… i-it feels so good, babe…” Hide let the little bedroom name slip out. Once he was putty in Kaneki’s hands, he would ramble on and on no matter what was happening. Hide was definitely the louder and more talkative one between the two. Even when he did top (which was rare nowadays), all that would come from his mouth, aside from kisses and bites, was dirty talk.

Kaneki didn’t really mind it that much. Hide’s words soothed his head, no matter what came out of his mouth. Any sort of noise Hide made; speech or otherwise, just seemed to put Kaneki at ease. It managed to block out the noise from Kaneki’s own head at the moment, while also being able to satisfy Hide. The little ‘Kaneki calm-down sessions’ didn’t always lead to sexual activity; usually to cuddle sessions and eventually sleep. But there always were those few times where it escalated a bit. This was the first time Kaneki decided to incorporate his kagune, however.

As expected, it didn’t take Hide long to cum. The mess was made on one of the tentacles, which then unraveled itself once Hide was done. The other one pulled out from behind soon after. He lifted himself during the activity, and slumped back down once he rode out his orgasm. The last tentacle pulled out of his shirt, and all three hung back down off the bed. Kaneki’s lips were still pressed to Hide’s neck, and little kisses were made as Hide caught his breath.

“…I-I love you…”  
 


	2. Getting Physical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaand part two  
> enjoy

“…I-I love you…” Hide stuttered in between breaths. His body was still a bit in shock from the experience. It was definitely something new and exciting. “G-God, I didn’t even know you could do that…”

“Then it’s a do-over?” Kaneki asked.

“Definitely.” Hide lifted himself back up and adjusted so he was straddling Kaneki. Hide lifted his shirt over his head, finally taking it off. “How are you?”

“Better…” Kaneki answered vaguely. “Thank you, Hide.”

“You’re always welcome, Kaneki.” Hide smiled. “Even so… I don’t think it’d be fair if you didn’t feel good with me. I-I mean, if you’re comfortable with that right now.” Even if Kaneki seemed completely out of his little downward spiral, Hide still had to be extremely careful. Even the slightest mistake could set Kaneki off. One touch could ruin Hide’s progress.

“Do you think so…?” Kaneki asked, a bit of a nervous undertone in his voice.

“You totally don’t have to if you don’t want to. I won’t make you do anything.”

“No, no. I’ll do it.” Kaneki accepted. “I think… it’s something I need right now.”

“The physical contact, you mean?”

“Yeah. And I guess the rush of emotions, too, you know?”

“I get you.” Hide nodded. “I’ll be sure to be very vocal with you.”

Kaneki smiled. “I would like that.”

“Your wish is my command…” Hide leaned down, joining Kaneki for another kiss after that cliché response (like really). It started gentle; their lips lightly pushing to each other and smiles forming. Hide’s tongue pressed onto Kaneki’s lips, and made its way inside them. Kaneki let Hide’s hands wander where they wanted, even if that meant pretty close to the hem of his shorts. His shorts were as filthy as his boots, some holes showing in the fabric as well.

Kaneki’s hands moved to Hide’s back, and then lowered down to his stull-nude backside. The kagune drooping off the bed began to rise again from before, still wet with lubrication and Hide’s earlier orgasm. Hide hands pulled gently at Kaneki’s shorts; he was still hesitant to take them off.

“P-Pull them off…” Kaneki muttered through the kiss. “It’s getting hot in here…”

Hide responded right away. He broke the kiss, scooting off of Kaneki so he was kneeling next to him on the bed. He slowly pulled down Kaneki’s shorts completely, dropping them on the floor. The undergarments went quickly after, being discarded as well. Kaneki almost felt a little embarrassed being unclothed so easily and his erection being so exposed. Hide still took it slow, letting his head lower down again so his lips could kiss the head of Kaneki’s cock. Soon, it went into his mouth, and Hide began softly sucking on it.

That made Kaneki’s kagune react pretty quickly. The tentacles were already creeping up on Hide once again. One of the slimier ones went directly back to Hide’s behind without hesitation, already poking around to get back inside. Hide’s head sunk lower on the shaft with little, cute moans coming from Kaneki as a response.

Hide smiled through his actions. Even now, Kaneki was still cute. He finally pulled his head up, releasing the shaft from his lips. He wiped the little bit of drool that dribbled from his lips. The tentacle waited just outside of Hide’s entrance once again, and another one drooped itself on Hide’s neck.

“Are you okay?” Hide asked Kaneki. Kaneki had moved a hand to cover part of his face earlier. Hide grinned, taking Kaneki’s wrist gently, pulling his hand away. “You don’t have to hide from me…”

Kaneki turned his head away slightly. “I’m fine…”

“You don’t mind me touching you?” Hide did feel a bit unsure; he neglected to warn Kaneki ahead of time.

“No, I don’t. You can keep going.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah…” Kaneki turned his head again to face Hide. Hide was still smiling, and Kaneki managed to form a small smile himself. “Hey, should I… prep you, or anything?”

“Hm? Yeah, that might be a smart idea. Go for it.”

Kaneki nodded. The tentacle that had been waiting patiently by Hide’s behind creeped closer, pushing itself inside of Hide once again. Hide hissed a bit at the feeling, but adjusted to it pretty quickly this time since it’s only been a short break. The tentacle was soaked with the natural lubrication, some of it even dripping from the shaft of the tentacle while it was inside of Hide.

It moved slowly, thrusting so Hide would be a bit more sensitive to Kaneki. He began to quake a bit as he tried to support himself to stay sitting up. Kaneki watched him struggle, feeling a bit more aroused by the sight of it.

“G-God, I can’t believe how a-amazing this feels…” Hide grit his teeth. “K-Kaneki… I think this is fine…”

Kaneki responded by slowly letting the tentacle pull out and be put to the side. The one on Hide’s neck also moved over, going to Kaneki’s cock to cover it in a coat of the lube before joining the first one in its droop. Hide gulped, scooting with his knees so he was just above Kaneki’s cock. Hide bit his lip, hesitating.

“Is this fine?” Constant maintenance check was pretty necessary.

“Yes, Hide. Just be slow…”

Hide nodded. He slowly lowered himself down, feeling Kaneki’s length go inside of him, It felt a bit different than the kagune, but actually felt better. Hide’s hands moved to press down on Kaneki’s chest gently, trying to support himself. Kaneki didn’t mind the touch too much; it was actually pleasant. When Kaneki was fully inside of Hide, Hide took a breather so he could adjust. He’s taken Kaneki the entire way inside of him before, but it’s been some time since it’s happened.

“H-Hide, you’re really… t-tight…” Kaneki struggled to speak. His hands moved, gently being placed on top of Hide’s, which were still pressed onto Kaneki’s chest.

“Y-You feel so good inside of me, babe…” Another dirty slip from Hide. “C-Can I keep going…?”

Kaneki nodded. “Yeah, go a-ahead…” Kaneki’s kagune moved once again, two of the tentacles snaking by Hide’s waist in anticipation. They slowly wrapped around him, loosely hanging down from his skin.

Hide slowly began moving, lifting himself up slightly and dropping back down. Even the simple and slow movements felt amazing to him. He kept his eyes on Kaneki as much as he could; making sure Kaneki wasn’t at all uncomfortable. Luckily for him, Kaneki was fine for the moment. The tentacles on Hide’s waist tightened their wrapping, getting a firm grip despite them being slippery.

The grip was tight enough so Kaneki could use his kagune to move Hide with his own bouncing. It helped quite a bit; it made it easier for Hide to move and his legs wouldn’t get as tired. Hide’s eyes closed a bit, trying to handle all of what was going on. It was even more intense than it was earlier for him.

“F-Fuck... fuck…f-fuck…” Hide growled under his labored breaths, opening his eyes slightly to look at Kaneki’s face.

Kaneki’s expression was also strained, his cheeks bright red from the heat. It felt amazing to both of them, but they had to take it slow with each other. Kaneki bit down on his lip, but that didn’t stop his soft moans from escaping; even if they were louder than he thought they were. His body was warm, but his heart was too; being touched like this actually made Kaneki feel better. Having some sort of physical contact that didn’t cause him pain; it was kind of reassuring.

Even amidst the ecstasy, Hide understood that. He wanted to touch Kaneki more himself to get the point across. Hide managed to lean forever slowly, his hazy eyes getting closer to Kaneki’s. He had to be careful about it, though; he could probably slip up somehow. His hands moved from Kaneki’s chest to being tangled in his hair. Hide’s lips were just above Kaneki’s, his moans and hot breath brushing up against them.

“K-Ka… neki…” Hide pushed in for a kiss. Kaneki’s arms wrapped around Hide’s neck, getting his tongue into Hide’s mouth before Hide could even bite his lip. They exchanged whines and noises through their mouths, the kagune’s motions only getting faster. Hide’s fingers tugged on Kaneki’s hair and got tangled in the white locks. Hide kept trying to speak through the kiss. “O-Oh yeah, babe… Go h-harder…”

Kaneki’s heart raced. Hide seriously was a rambler when it came to attempted dirty talking. Even so, he did as he was requested. The kagune picked up the pace about as much as Hide picked up volume. Kaneki was feeling the pressure as well; his breathing got heavier and raspier in the kiss; enough for him to have to pull away just to keep up. Hide smirked a bit in the kiss, taking in all of Kaneki’s noises.

“H-How do you feel…?”Hide asked during one of the pauses of the kiss. ”I-Is this too much…?”

“No, n-not at all…” Kaneki answered slowly. “It feels a-amazing…”

“G-Good…” Hide pecked Kaneki’s lips. “Mmmn… I-I feel like I’ll explode… You’re so amazing like this, K-Kaneki…”

“Do you w-want me to go faster…?”

“O-Oh please, babe…” Hide’s tone grew desperate. “I-I wanna cum so bad…”

Kaneki did as Hide requested, even if the back of his head was telling him to do otherwise. Orgasm-denial or resistance wasn’t a new thing to the two of them, but fulfilling kinks was completely out of the question at the moment. It really wasn’t about having sex right now; it was about making love. It was about Hide trying to make Kaneki feel protected and wanted, since lately that hadn’t been the case with him. Even through Hide’s dirty mouth, his intentions were good toward Kaneki. Even through all of his moans of pleasure, he still managed to slip tiny ‘I love you’s in between.

It didn’t take much longer for Hide to orgasm after that; he already did once, and he was quite sensitive after that. Kaneki slowed down his pace with both his hips and his kagune so Hide could ride it out easily. Kaneki came even though he was going much slower than he was before. Perhaps it was a way of his body finally signaling that it was out of its fit of his own damaging madness, and somewhat back into reality. Both of them were racked with heavy breaths, Kaneki’s kagune retracting back to the side of the bed just like the beginning.

Hide got himself up, the lubrication and cum dripping from him. He managed to just about scoot a little before letting himself flop beside Kaneki on the bed. He was definitely the most tired out of the two of them; along with the most messy, to add.

“…Are you okay?” Kaneki asked, his voice finally mild. His head turned slightly to the heavily panting Hide.

“I-I’m the one who should be asking that…” Hide chuckled, turning his head so he could face Kaneki. “How are you?”

“I feel a lot better now.”

“You look it, too.” Hide grinned. “You don’t look sad anymore. You need to be like this more often.” His hand cupped Kaneki’s cheek.

“You know sometimes that’s hard.”

“I understand that. “ Hide nodded. “But I’ll do anything I can for you to help, and that’s a promise!” Such enthusiasm.

Kaneki was honestly touched. Hide really did have a heart of gold. “Thank you, Hide.”

“You’re always welcome, Kaneki.” Hide leaned in to peck Kaneki’s nose. “I love you.”


End file.
